The Empire's side of the civil war
by LukanoPloty123
Summary: chap 6 now up! Really short. The imperial pilot has an idea. Luke and Vaders lightsaber duel grows longer and more detailed each chapter, but is coming to a closing soon. Summary sucks. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-1

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

Chapter one

Maybe because this story is short, and might bore non-empire lovers, this an action packed, full of thrills adventure and… I'm boring you aren't I? Not like the non-empire lovers I already bored to death on the first sentence. I'll just cut to the chase 'cause by now I probably killed a hobo. This all started out on Dagobah when Boba Fett was leading a group of commando storm troopers to search for Jedi presence there that Darth Vader sensed because the Death Star freakishly kept on orbiting Dagobah.

"I think this a waste of time," Boba said, and frankly, I have no clue why, because he was actually enjoying himself there. "Hey trooper, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done years ago." said the storm trooper. He then took his rocket launcher and blew up the Slave 1.

"How dare you! Lord Vader will definitely hear about this." said the bounty hunter, and walked away, the other troops behind him.

But then, Yoda mysteriously appeared out of no where, hit Boba Fett with his walking stick, and hid again.

"That's the Jedi! Kill him!" He yelled. They were successful in killing Yoda, but unsuccessful with killing the storm trooper that got away.

Nobody saw that storm trooper again. Later that evening, the imperial troops that were on Dagobah returned to the Death Star and Boba "Tattled" on the trooper that escaped.

"It doesn't make any difference. We are about set out to the Hoth system and destroy the rebel base there. We don't even need storm troopers there," Vader said. "General Veers!' he said, turning away from the bounty hunter. "Prepare your men for the Hoth system. The end of the rebellion has come."

"Yes Lord Vader," said Veers. He turned to a commander next to him. "Well you heard him. Get my men ready for the Hoth system."

"Yes sir," said the commander. "Hey, shouldn't getting _your_ men be _your_ responsibility. I mean Lord Vader said---"

"Vader's not here!" yelled Veers. "Now go get my men!"

"Ok, ok!" the commander said, practically breaking the computer next to him. "Fool."

Meanwhile, Vader was talking to the emperor on a holo message.

"That boy who killed the first Death Star maybe the offspring of Anakin Skywalker." The emperor said.

"But that is impossible," said Vader. "He died years ago."

"I lied to you, Darth. When I told you you killed Padme, you really didn't. I did." the sith master said

"No," said Vader. "no, that cannot be true."

"It is, Darth, it is."

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vader, and destroyed the holo message with his light saber.

"Is something wrong?" said a sand trooper, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No!" snapped Vader.

"Good," the trooper said. "We need you to get on board the star destroyer with the other troopers. They're about to set off for Hoth."

"Tell the others I'll be there." the lord said, and walked all the way to the hanger with his star destroyer in it, and looked out into space, looking at Hoth, wondering if the destruction of the Rebel Alliance will cheer him up.

**Here it is so far. Vader got really mad at the emperor, if you didn't notice. Yoda is extinct, which I know will haunt me some time in my dreams, and the Rebel Alliance is about to be destroyed_ (NOT). _ And don't worry, for non-empire lovers that are reading this, the next chapter will have rebels in it, and maybe a clone or two, and maybe even an army of battle droids. So I hope I got you really revved up for the next chapter, right? I'm boring you again, aren't I?**


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Chapter 2

I know that at the end of the first chapter I practically gave this chapter away, but trust me, there's way more in this chapter that I didn't give away. Like in Dago-- Now I'm giving away the third chapter. This chapter starts out on Hoth where Ben is telling Luke to go the Dagobah system. And also, there's a twist in this story that I forgot to tell in the first chapter. So, enjoy.

"Ben." Luke said, practically dead.

"Go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi master who instructed me."

"Dagobah system. Yoda. Pie is good." Luke mumbled (don't ask about the pie part).

Meanwhile in the Death Star…

The sound of the Star Destroyer popped the eardrums of the troops (except Vader, who doesn't have ears, but for some reason, he can hear stuff and hey, how are you going to fit that helmet on?).

Meanwhile, at Hoth… (I know this getting kind of lame.)

"Hang on kid, I'll get you warm until the search party arrives." said Han, igniting Luke's light saber.

"OOOOWWWWW!" screamed Han so loud that Echo Base could hear and get his coordinates. Painfully, Han cut his finger off with Luke's light saber.

_Apparently, I have no clue how to work a light saber._ Han thought. "Don't worry kid, I'll get cha warm, I hope." the smuggler said as he cut his tauntaun open. "And I thought, these only smelled bad on the, outside."

"Yoda, Yoda, Dagobah." Luke mumbled again.

Meanwhile in the Star Destroyer … (Don't worry, this is the last time.)

"We are closing in on the Hoth system," Vader said. "Prepare for the destruction of the rebellion and prepare for landing!"

"Yes sir," said a commando snow trooper. "Prepare for landing everyone!"

As soon as they landed, they came face-to-face with a clone army.

"Your rein of destruction ends here, empire." said a clone.

Bored, Darth Vader threw a grenade and the entire army blew up.

"Move out." Vader commanded.

Suddenly, blasts came out of no where. The snows moved out quickly, trying not to get fried with a blaster. Darth Vader ignited his light saber, and started chopping rebels in half.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy," Vader exclaimed to himself. "I will go to Echo Base immediately. Troopers, follow me."

"Yes sir." said a trooper.

"Take the turret and don't complain to me on how heavy it is. You designed it."

"Yes sir.' said the trooper again. It was quite heavy as a thousand 100 pound boulders, and the snow troopers did design it. At Echo Base they found Han, Leia, 3P0, and Chewbacca. Blasters fired every where.

"Yikes!" yelled 3P0. Apparently, He got hit with a blaster and knocked off his leg. "That is going to take a long time to fix."

**I don't care if you hate this story, because, um, because, um, well I don't know. But trust me, you'll like the next chapter way better. So, bye and see you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Chapter 3

The attack on Echo base didn't go very well, if you must know. Vader died in the assault on the snow capped land. And I know this isn't making any sense, but when I wrote this chapter, I didn't have any ideas. So if you fall asleep during this chapter, I'm to blame. Ok, so that we got the intro over, it's time to start on the story.

"Since lord Vader's death, all normal storm troopers have increased to lieutenant," said the emperor (that's right, in person). "And since the loss on Hoth, you will l be treated less kindly and more evilly."

"What?" said a pilot. "That can't be right."

"We like Vader-" right now, Palpatine was choking the troop that said that.

"Release him now, Palpatine!" said Vader, who strangely had enough Jedi power in him to come back to life. "And I'm done with the sith! I will join the rebellion, and there's nothing you, or anyone else in this room, can stop me!" And with that, he left.

"Don't worry, troopers," said the emperor, now flinging the trooper he was choking up against the wall. "He will come crawling back."

"So, what your saying is father, you want to join the rebellion?" asked Luke, looking quite puzzled.

"Yes. I want that so called empire to fall. So I changed my mind. I want to be trained in the Jedi arts by you." said Vader.

"Um, err, ok. As soon as I get back from this, uh, urgent mission." Luke lied, remembering that he forgot to be trained in the Jedi arts by Yoda.

"What's the mission?" Vader asked, looking at Luke climb up a ladder to his x-wing.

"Can't tell. It's a secret urgent mission."

"Oh. Carry on, then."

The ex lord of evil looked up at the x-wing taking off and said, "I will never get use to this."

Later, when R2 and Luke reached Dagobah, well, just watch what happens to them in _THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK_ and you'll know. After days and days of silence and searching, they finally decide to give up and teach Vader what they know already (and trust me, with no Yoda, they don't know that much).

Back at Hoth, Luke taught Vader everything he knew. And frankly, he didn't know much. The only thing he has of him was the stories' Ben told him.

"The adventures we had together were untellable. You had to be there. But actually, there is one." said Ben.

"What?" asked Luke (and by the way, there in the secret compartment in the millennium falcon).

"Oh, I can't tell. Not yet, anyway. It's to long. I will tell you when you complete your training with Yoda. How is it going with your training, speaking of which?"

"It's not going anywhere because Yoda, well, died."

"WHAT!"

"Yoda died."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Settle down, Ben."

"NO! I WILL NOT!"

_Is this the end of Ben? _Luke thought to himself.

**I know this getting kind of boring, and it has nothing to do with the empire's side of the civil war, but trust me, the next chapter will be no rebellion, and all empire, ok. Are you happy now?**


	4. Chapter 4

-1

CHAPTER 4

The last chapter doesn't really tell much of the empire's side, and you would probably know that if you read the summary. But as I said in the third chapter, I promised that this chapter will have not that many rebels in it. And is the word chapter starting to sound weird to you?

"Ben! Settle down!" screamed Luke.

"Your right, I should. Sorry about that. I have anger management problems." said Ben, forcing the fire he was burning the Falcon with stop.

"I understand."

"PLEASE let me come back to the empire! I can't stand the rebels and their 'let the force be with you' thing every time someone sees another rebel! Please let me come back!" begged Vader to the emperor.

"Yes Vader. And I accept your apology you gave me twelve times."

"Thank you, master. Sorry about that."

"Again I accept Vader. Now go to the star destroyer. We heard the imperial base on Endor got attacked by the rebels, so you need to lead a garrison of 501st troops. Do not fail me Vader."

"I will not. I promise."

"Ok Vader-- VADER! Where are you Vader! Come out, come out wherever you are!" coaxed Luke, that apparently could not find the dark lord of the sith. "Where could he be?"

"Empire he crawled back to. As the emperor predicted, just as." said a voice. The voice was a deep voice with an wrinkly sound to it.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, not even thinking to look back.

"Yoda I am. Behind you, I am standing."

"YODA!"

"No celebrations. No stalling. No holdups. Strait to the point let me get to. Destroy the empire, you must. Bring Vader back to light, you must."

"I will, master Yoda, I promise."

**There's only a couple more chapters left in this story. But this isn't the ending, though. But this story only follows the empires side in episode 5 and 6. Ok.**

The sun light over Endor blinded the imperials.

"Destroy all native forces on this planet. They might be up to something. The battle has officially begun." commanded Vader.

"Yes sir." a trooper replied, as he headed down the forest.

"The end of the rebellion I think, is about to begin!" Vader screamed into the heavens, raising his light saber high in the air.

**And of course, he was wrong.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5--The end of the empire part 1

So, I know it had been a long time since we last met, so I'll just cut to the chase. The last four chapters are now going to be named _The end of the empire, _since they take place in episode six, and episode six basically leads up to the end of the empire. So I uh, better get to the story, huh?

Ewoks stormed throughout the forest moon of Endor, avoiding all raiding storm troopers.

"Just like the simulation!" a trooper screamed to the troop next to him, the troop dodging stones that Ewoks threw at him.

"I hate the simulation!" replied the second troop. "They made us blast wool dummies!"

"I know!" said the first troop. "By the way, when should we start the betrayal?"

"Now sir." said the second troop, both turning and aiming at Vader.

There were the sound of blasters. Vader blocked them, did a high back flip, and sliced the troopers in half from the back.

"No one messes with the Vader." he said.

"REBELS!" screamed scout troopers from the trees to Vader. Sure enough, there, in the horizon, were rebel troopers. Now the battle had officially begun.

"Defend the bunker!" storms screamed.

"Let's get this party started!" Vader could hear Han yell.

"They are heading for the bunker! Kill them at once!" he said.

Meanwhile…

P.O.V. imperial pilot

I looked into space scanning the areas of space, looking for the _Millennium Falcon._ There you are. I found you. No escape.

"I spotted the _Falco_n!" I yelled into my com. "7 west 45 north. Or next to the star destroyer in the front."

I started to shoot it, but it fought back hard as rock.

"They're heading toward the death star!" I heard over my com. "Stop them!"

I did a one-eighty in my fighter, and, sure enough, was the _Falcon_ followed by two rebel fighters: an A-wing and a B-wing.

Meanwhile…

The sounds of light sabers filled the room as Vader and Luke fought.

"The end is near," Vader said to Luke. "All that time you spent defending your puny rebel alliance, will stop, and the galaxy will be at my feet.!"

Angry at this, Luke jumped up and did a flip, landed behind Vader, and aimed his light saber at Vader, and pulled back and…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N.: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but here's the next chapter! (Not the end.) Stay tuned after the chapter for a few trailers (high school musical story idea. Not original.) For my next stories. Enjoy!

Previously on empire's side: "When should we start the betrayal?" asked the second troop.

"Now, sir." said the first troop, as they turned and aimed at Vader.

I fought the Falcon, but it fought back hard as a rock.

Luke did a back flip over Vader, aimed at Vader, pulled his light saber back and…

Vader quickly blocked, and did a spin-slash which, of course, Luke blocked immediately.

"My skills have doubled since we last met, Lord." Luke said.

"You really are my son, repeating the words I said when_ I_ fought _my_ enemy." Vader said. "Well, you know what they say."-Luke slashed his saber at Vader that they held together-"Twice the pride, double the fall." They let go, and they started slashing at each other. The bolts of the sabers clashing together filled the room of the Death Star. The emperor's grin grew wider across his face.

"Yes, use that anger." The Emperor suggested.

P.O.V. imperial pilot

I dodged the lasers the Falcon threw at me. I shot my proton torpedoes. The ship dodged.

_Darn it. Missed. I'm going to get this freaking ship destroyed, even if it's the last thing I do. _I thought.

"I need reinforcements!" I yelled into my com. "Stat!"

A fuzzy reply came from my com. "On it." said a voice

An idea came to me. "Never mind." I said.

The voice came from came from my com again, only this time crystal clear.

"Okay." said the voice.

I was going to fly to Taris.

Luke and Vader have been fighting for hours.

"You'll never win!" Luke said.

"You've been saying that for hours! Will you please shut up!" complained Vader.

"Sorry. Guess I got carried away."

"You think."

"Let's go on please!" So they did. The emperor's grin grew so large that Luke thought he stuffed fifteen bananas in his mouth horizontally. Luke jumped so high that Vader could not see him.

"You can't hide from me, Skywalker. " Vader exclaimed. Every step Vader took, something broke. A shield of lightning glistened around Vader. Luke gulped. _This is the end._ he thought.


End file.
